


Arrow To The Heart

by BellarmyBlake



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, adaptation fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellarmyBlake/pseuds/BellarmyBlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Slight adaptation drabble from the events occurring in/below the diner in 1x04.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrow To The Heart

Charlie didn't think she'd ever been more afraid than when she heard that arrow whiz about an inch passed her ear and bury itself in the wall beside her head. Her heart was beating in her chest, drowning all sounds out for a moment. Then she looked up, at the two idiots who'd broken open the door and almost killed her.

Miles and Nate were looking at her, both expressions of shock written plainly on their faces. She stared back at them, breathing hard through the tape across her mouth.

Nate was the first to move. He was in front of her in a flash, cupping her face in his hands, brushing her hair out of her face. "Are you okay?" he asked gently. "Look at me, Charlie. Are you okay?" She nodded, leaning into his warm hand still on her face. She tried to speak but the duct tape turned her words into a wordless mumble. "Okay, this is gonna hurt." he warned gently, before ripping off the tape without preamble.

She let out a scream of pain, her skin burning hotly where the tape had just been. "Son of a bitch!" she cursed.

"Shh, I'm sorry." Nate whispered, cutting her ropes with his knife.

"Charlie, did he do something to you?" Miles was finally moving, his face ashen. He knelt beside Nate, looking up to her. "Charlie?"

She shook her head, trembling slightly. "No. I'm fine."

Nate let out a breath. "Okay. Let's go back." he suggested, standing up and offering her a hand. Without thinking, she took it, and he pulled her to her feet. She stood in front of him for a moment, before they moved simultaneously. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and she crushed herself against him, while one of his arms went around her waist and the other around her shoulders, burying his hand in her hair.

She indulged in this _very_ comfortable hug for a few moments, soaking in his soothing warmth, before Miles cleared his throat rather loudly. They jumped apart as if stung. "We gotta go back. Now, Charlie."

To her horror, she realized she'd forgotten all about Maggie, who was still bleeding to death somewhere up there. She looked at both men. "Come on, let's go." she said, before hurrying back upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> **  
> _Comments and kudos feed my muse, and she's a hungry lass! If you could take a moment, it would make my day!_  
>  **


End file.
